


生日礼物

by BJTAugust



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTAugust/pseuds/BJTAugust





	生日礼物

繁星再次与黑夜替代长似永昼的白日占据天幕时，昆虫在林荫与草地间迎接夏天的尾巴——Sebastian迎来了自己第二十五个生日。  
他和Chris正式确定恋爱关系已经有两年了，他们彼此确实都没想到自己可以和一个人在一起这么久，毕竟两个玩咖，谁也没有把爱情的长度设定为一辈子。  
更神奇的是他俩都是男人，他俩也从来没想过自己可以和一个同样性别的人产生某种经久不褪的荷尔蒙。  
可是当Sebastian抱着玩玩儿算了的心态勾引完Chris，却越来越少次数地去夜店泡妞的时候，他知道自己可能是完了。  
Chris甚至没有再交过一个女朋友。  
有时候他们会想，可能真的会这样爱下去吧，till the end of the line.

Chris曾经在两个月前，就告诉Sebastian自己在他过生日的时候，除了Chris自己给他准备的惊喜以外，可以提出任何一个愿望，任何一个。  
八月十三日已经到了夜里，可Sebastian还没有想出来自己究竟该实现一个什么样的愿望。  
正思考这个问题的Sebastian突然感觉到Chris揉了揉他已经长得有些长的头发，Sebastian为了迎合电影要求将头发染成了金色，和Chris一样的颜色。  
金色碎发下蓝绿色的眼睛带着笑意——每当他笑起来的时候，眼角细细的纹路和饱满的卧蚕就会使那双眼睛看起来该死的迷人，恨不能沉溺在他眼睛里，不能呼吸也甘愿。  
Chris对他的Sebby向来没什么抵抗力，也许是负数也说不定，“想好你的愿望了吗，Sebby？”然后他低头在红润的唇上印下一个吻，浅浅的。  
“我可以申请延期吗？”  
“当然不可以，生日愿望就只能在生日许。”  
彼此轻声耳语，两人的呼吸交织在一起，室内的温度好像悄悄地升高了一些，暧昧酝酿得恰到好处。

不知道是谁又亲吻了谁的嘴唇，也不知道是谁先把手伸进对方的衬衣里放纵地游走，总之天雷勾地火，像曾经每一次做爱，年轻的爱人都恨不得把对方拆掉，或者融进自己的骨血里。  
Chris把Sebastian压进床里的时候，Sebastian突然灵光一现：他想操Chris，他想在上边。  
“Wait，wait，Chris，can I fuck you？”  
Sebastian像恶作剧的孩子一般，蓝绿色的眼睛里闪过狡黠的光芒，他伸出舌尖舔了舔自己湿润的红唇，“My birthday wish.”  
“No，no way.”  
Chris审视了一下他们俩，谁该在上面很明显了，他怎么可能让Sebby干他的屁股，简直连想象都无法想象。  
然后那双蓝绿色的眼睛里顿时盛满了失落，Sebastian开始咬着他的下嘴唇，Chris就知道他又要露出那副委屈的不行的表情，于是他在心里暗道不好——没人能拒绝那样的Sebastian，任何过分的要求都可以满足他。  
他每次看到那样的Sebastian都会心软地一塌糊涂，而后忘记原则。  
果不其然，Sebastian轻轻皱起了眉头，蓝绿色的眼睛里蓄满了眼泪，眼眶泛红，看起来马上就要扁扁嘴巴哭出来。  
“我们这么长时间都是你上我，今天就这么一个简单的愿望你都不肯让我实现吗？而且，你还说了任何愿望都可以，你要食言吗？”  
不出所料地Chris在原则和Sebby之间果断地抛弃了原则，他爱的Sebby，别说屁股给他操，命给他都可以。  
我由着你胡来，因为我真的爱你，原则都可以不要。  
Chris认命般地叹了口气，将自己的身体从Sebastian身体滚到床上摊开四肢，“来吧，但是轻一点，我第一次被干。”  
Sebastian瞬间收回泫然欲泣的表情，假装没有看到Chris看穿自己诡计流露出来的那个无奈而宠溺的眼神，他笑得像只狡黠的猫，翻身骑到Chris健壮的身躯上，急不可耐地和他接吻，剥下他身上的衣服，抚摸他的身体。  
他回想着自己和Chris做爱的时候Chris都是怎么做的，他给Chris撸了几下之后埋头含住他火热的阴茎，然后他满意地听到Chris的喘息，他费力地吞吐他胯下的硬物，当他被迫来了一记深喉之后脸涨得通红，他抬起眼看向Chris，这次他的眼睛里是真的流下了生理泪水，楚楚可怜的样子使Chris的阴茎又涨大了一圈，他把Sebastian捞起来和自己接吻，Sebastian把手划向了Chris手感极好的屁股大力揉捏，然后抬起他的双腿，寻找他从未经过开发的小洞。  
Chris居然会在身经百战之后因为Sebastian过于露骨的视线而感到不好意思，Sebastian试探性地伸进去一根手指，此时他眼里的泪水还没干，看起来好像他才是被欺负的那个。  
然后他转了转手指。  
Chris随即皱起了眉头。  
Sebastian注意到了Chris的表情，俯身亲吻Chris皮肤雪白的脖颈，吮吸他粉红色的乳头，然后又塞进去一根手指，甚至还恶劣地戳了戳，他看Chris没有表现出难忍的疼痛又加了一根手指。  
等扩张的差不多了，Sebastian扶住自己的阴茎抵在Chris的穴口，他看到Chris露出一副认命的表情，突然有点儿委屈，难道自己第一次被他干的时候不是边哭边被干的吗。于是有点儿报复心理的Sebastian往里顶了一截，Chris果然露出疼的不行的表情，“嘶——Sebby，你慢一点，慢一点。”  
Sebastian又感到有点儿委屈，为什么Chris总能把他伺候的欲仙欲死，到了自己这儿就只剩下了欲死，太耻辱了。  
剩下的半截怎么也进不去了，Sebastian动都不敢动，卡在一半卡得生疼，两个人都不太好受。  
“Chris，你能放松一下吗。”  
Chris疼的说不出话。  
Chris有点儿后悔为什么要同意让Seb上自己，简直是活受罪。  
Sebastian看着Chris疼的呲牙咧嘴，突然就嘴巴一扁哭出来了，自己只能让Chris疼。Chris本来疼的无暇关注Sebastian，突然感觉到眼泪落在自己身上才抬眼看见Sebastian已经委屈地哭了。  
Chris突然笑了，他抬手抹掉Sebastian脸上的泪珠，“小哭包，你先出来。”  
Sebastian红着眼眶退了出来，做好了不能上他的心理准备，可是他没想到Chris推倒他之后，坐在了他的阴茎上。  
一坐到底的疼痛使Chris的身体竟然轻轻地颤抖起来，他撑着Sebastian的胸膛努力适应异物入侵的感觉，Sebastian在震惊之中根本没能回过神，Chris已经开始强忍疼痛开始缓慢扭动腰肢了，他只能伸出双手扶住Chris的腰，一动都不敢动，他看着Chris皱着眉头的样子，感觉他实在是太宠自己了，其实在上在下对自己来说并不重要，只要是他们相爱就好，而Chris居然真的这么认真地在满足自己的愿望，Sebastian眼泪更多了，眼眶红红的一圈。  
Chris无奈地从他身上坐起来，他看着看起来委屈的不行的小哭包简直不知道怎么做才能让他满意，Chris躺下来张开自己的双腿，“Seb，进来，别哭了，我没事。”  
Sebastian小心翼翼地捅了进去，却还是在一抽一抽地哭着，忍不住让人怀疑究竟谁才是被上的那个？  
Chris只能忍住疼痛迎合Sebastian青涩的动作，虽然Sebastian因为Chris的疼痛而愧疚，但是未经人事的后穴实在是紧地令人头皮发麻，Sebastian抽插了一会儿还是射出来了，而Chris像终于受完了酷刑一样长出一口气。  
他紧紧地抱住Chris把眼泪蹭了Chris一脖颈。  
“········别哭了，Sebby，我来教你怎么操人爽。”

 

“啊······Chris，快·····再快点儿·······”Sebastian红着眼眶主动张开双腿迎接Chris的进入，习惯于被进入的湿软甬道柔顺的包裹住顶进的性器，整个人都在进入的过程中软了身体，Chris盯着Sebastian失神的双眼，在最后一点即将没入时狠狠顶了进去。  
“...太..太深了..”  
Sebastian摇着头，喉咙深处发出泣吟的声音，双腿却不受控制的夹紧了Chris的腰侧，仰头喘息着。越来越多黏腻的液体顺着两人交合的地方流了下来。Sebastian放空的脑中再也想不到任何反攻的念头，满脑子只想那根粗大的性器插的再深些，把他插得瘫软浪叫，一次次送上高潮，让他什么羞耻的话都能说出口。  
一双大手握住他滑腻的臀肉，恶意的向两边分地更开，让原本已经够深的性器又恶劣的向前，酸软的穴口仿佛食髓知味一般，在一次极深的顶入下激动的收缩着。  
Chris忍着甬道紧致的包裹感，也不大开大合的抽插，而是顶着Sebastian穴内最深的那点狠狠地震着腰，连不成调的哭叫声立时从Sebastian湿润发红的双唇间倾泻而出，高频率的狠捣深磨几乎要了他的命。  
“学会了吗？”Chris摩挲着他发颤的大腿内侧，下身的动作却丝毫没有停止，“这样的操弄才会让你爽到高潮。”  
回答他的是身下人越发急促的喘息，身体里塞着的热物不再执着于最要命的那点，而是大力地抽动了起来。性器摩擦着肉壁，饱满的头部撞击上柔软的内壁，Sebastian仰起头，发出满足而愉悦地大叫，浑身哆嗦，扭着腰迎合着他的插入，甚至把臀部向后送去，好让男人能插得更深。  
肉体撞击出响亮的啪啪声，硕大坚硬的肉棒反复捣弄着Sebastian的后穴，摩擦着敏感的肉壁， 爆炸般的快感让Sebastian舒服得不住大叫，甬道痉挛收缩着，逼着Chris咬紧了牙更为激烈的顶弄着。  
大量的液体随着撞击的动作流了出来，弄得交合处湿淋淋的一片，他尖叫着，浑身抽搐崩紧，性器跳动了几下射了出来，穴口剧烈地收缩着，Chris喘息着，在高潮阵阵收缩的穴道内狠狠一顶，射在了Sebastian深处。  
他松开Sebastian，侧过身将已经脱力的小哭包搂在怀里，低头有一下没一下地吻着他因喘气而微微张开的双唇。

 

“Chris·······我能再许一个愿望吗。”  
“我的Sebby，你实在是太贪心了，你想许什么愿？”  
“我们永远相爱行吗？”  
“这不需要是愿望，这是既定的。”  
“那······以后我还想上你。”  
“·······快睡吧。”


End file.
